teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Relation Aiden-Ethan
Biographie (D'après l'écrivain Will Wallace) Aiden et Ethan ont été mordu quand ils étaient petits. En complément d'être nés le même jour, ils peuvent se fondre l'un dans l'autre et former un loup-garou plus fort et plus grand. Jusqu'à l'adolescence, ils deviennent les vilains petits canards de leur meute d'accueil, entièrement composée de tueurs, et menée par un Alpha qui abusait d'eux en permanence. Un beau jour, Deucalion apparaît à leur rencontre, suivi d'Ennis et Kali, pour les inviter à les rejoindre. Aiden et Ethan ont accepté l'offre. Pour cela, il leur a fallu devenir des tueurs, alors Deucalion les a entraînés. Pour clore leur entraînement, Aiden et Ethan sont dans l'obligation d'anéantir leur meute entière. Ils mettent d'abord au tapis chaque membre de leur meute, avant de déchiqueter leur Alpha suppliant. Ils sont devenus des Alpha et ont acquis le pouvoir du Voltron. En redevance à Deucalion, ils ont intégré sa meute d'Alpha. Aperçu Aiden et Ethan se ressemblent physiquement, mais psychologiquement, sont opposés polaires. Aiden est le dominant et Ethan est le dominé. Aiden est impulsif, toujours prompt à chercher les ennuis et à y répondre crocs et griffes sorties, tandis qu'Ethan est calme, prévenant et pas facile à convaincre. Sous leurs carapaces, Aiden est émotionnellement vulnérable quand il est seul, tandis qu'Ethan a besoin d'indépendance. Ethan supporte de plus en plus mal l'omniprésence de son frère entreprenant, toujours à l'affût de ses faits et gestes, au fur et à mesure que leur connexion s'estompe à petit feu. Histoire Saison 3 A Aiden et Ethan étaient chargés de trouver le dernier Beta de la Meute de Derek et de l'amener avec les autres, Boyd et Erica. Éventuellement, ils avaient trouvé Isaac Lahey et l'avaient attaqué. Tout à coup, une mercenaire anonyme porte secours à Isaac, ce qui complique leur mission. Toutefois, ils avaient traqué Isaac jusqu'à Beacon Hills High School et s'étaient inscrits. Dès le premier jour, Ethan et Danny eurent le coup de foudre dès le premier regard, tandis que Lydia approchait Aiden. Ethan et Aiden avaient supris la mercenaire et l'avaient signalé au reste de leur meute. Le lycée vide, la meute d'Alpha était partie la chercher et la battre. Dans les vestiaires, la meute battit la mercenaire, avant que Deucalion ne lui portât le coup de grâce. thumb Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacle pour interdire l'accès à Derek, Ethan et Aiden avaient repris leur chasse. Lors d'un exercice d'endurance tenu par Coach Finstock, ils s'étaient arrangés pour écarter Isaac du reste de la classe. Isaac avait mordu à l'hameçon et se fait attaquer. Sur le point d'être déchiqueté, Scott apparut et le secourut. Une bataille allait s'ensuivre, quand le cri d'horreur d'une élève mit leur bataille en pause. Le cadavre de Kyle, un élève de terminale, tenu par une laisse au cou à un chêne, semait le trouble dans l'émoi d'Isaac au sujet d'Ethan et Aiden. Convaincu qu'ils étaient les coupables, Isaac allait trouver Aiden et Ethan. Or, Aiden arsène Ethan de coups de poings, avant de le balancer aux pieds d'Isaac. Mr. Harris, qui avait entendu tout le tohu-bohu, aperçut Ethan en sang aux pieds d'Isaac, puis le punit. Aiden, quant à lui, avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Pendant la retenue d'Allison et Isaac, Aiden et/ou Ethan avai(en)t fermé la porte sur eux. Isaac sombra dans la terreur et faillit tuer Allison. Scott comprit que les Steiner cherchaient à semer la zizanie, alors il décida de répondre. Lors du dernier cours de la journée, Scott signale à Ethan et Aiden les pièces détachées de leurs motos. Aiden entendit les rugissements de la sienne, alors il court la reprendre. A bord, Isaac lui rendit sa moto, au prix d'être pris en flagrant d'élit par Jennifer et temporairement exclus. La guerre désormais déclarée, Aiden et Ethan avaient attendu Isaac et Scott pour les tuer. Dans leur apparence Voltron, ils les attaquent. Cependant, Deucalion apparut et les punit. thumb Le soir-même, une bataille avait lieu dans l'ancien centre commercial de Beacon Hills. Ethan et Aiden devinrent le Voltron et attaquaient Isaac et Scott. La bataille prit fin suite à la chute d'un étage d'Ennis et Derek. Tandis qu'Aiden était exclus, Ethan poursuivait la quête de surveiller Isaac et Boyd. Dans le bus menant à une compétition, il surveillait son téléphone portable pour connaître les conditions d'Ennis. Aiden aidait Kali à transporter Ennis au cabinet de Dr. Deaton. Alors qu'Ennis avait ses chances de survivre, Deucalion en avait décidé autrement et tua Ennis. Dehors, Aiden console une Kali anéantie. Isaac avait surpris Allison et Lydia transporter Scott dans les toilettes, alors il s'était tourné vers Stiles pour en savoir plus. Quand il apprit que Scott ne guérissait pas et qu'il allait peut-être décéder, il attaque Ethan et le bat jusqu'au sang. Heureusement, Scott revint, guéri grâce à Allison, et lui ordonna d'arrêter. Isaac s'arrêta. Au Glenn Capri, Ethan partageait sa chambre avec Danny. Pendant qu'ils faisaient plus ample connaissance, Ethan fut pris d'hallucinations. Il quitta précipitamment son nid d'amour. Armé d'une tronçonneuse, il se préparait à se trancher en deux. Heureusement, Lydia et Stiles apparurent et l'en interdirent. Ethan se brûla la main et recouvra ses esprits. Le lendemain, Ethan approchait Scott pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé la veille. En échange, il lui annonça que Derek est peut-être en vie et que Deucalion le cherche dans l'espoir de compléter sa meute d'Alpha, sous peine de le tuer. thumb Le soir de retour à Beacon Hills, Ethan avait transporté un Danny suffoquant à l'hôpital et appelait à l'aide. Melissa apparut à son appel et ausculta Danny. Scott croyait qu'Ethan était responsable de son état, Ethan lui expliqua que Danny était déjà mal et que son état empirait. Tout à coup, Danny régurgite du Gui. Melissa transporte Danny au bloc opératoire. Pendant l'opération, Ethan tient fermement la main de Danny. Melissa soigna Danny, à la joie d'Ethan et Scott. Dehors, Ethan ajoute à Scott qu'il n'est pas responsable de l'état de Danny. Ils aperçoivent une voiture incontrôlable se heurter de plein fouet à une autre, puis coururent sur le lieu du crime. Or, ils découvrent simplement un papillon mort. Le lendemain, Aiden, de retour au lycée, avait remarqué qu'Ethan s'écartait de sa redevance envers Deucalion à cause de Danny. Voyant qu'Ethan devenait plus indépendant, il lui pose un ultimatum ; celui d'arrêter de parler à Danny, sous peine de lui arracher la peau du visage, avant de la dévorer. Scott, affecté par les paroles d'Ethan, voulait en savoir plus sur lui et Aiden. Ils recoururent à Lydia pour écarter Aiden d'Ethan. Le plan fonctionne, puis Scott et Stiles interrogent Ethan sur leur allégeance à Deucalion. Ethan raconte alors son passé et leurs origines Oméga. Pendant ce temps, Cora appelait Aiden à la rejoindre. Évidemment, Aiden suivit Cora dans les vestiaires et se fit attaquer. Ses blessures avaient atteint Ethan et étaient arrêtés à temps par lui et Stiles, avant de battre Cora à mort. Lydia, elle, commence à avoir peur d'Aiden. Saison 3 B Deux semaines plus tard, Aiden et Ethan avaient quitté Beacon Hills High School pour se concentrer sur leur quête d'une nouvelle meute à intégrer. Ils séjournent au Loft de Derek, le temps qu'ils en trouvèrent une. Scott, dans l'espoir d'être un Alpha, sollicita leur enseignement. Au loft de Derek, Aiden et Ethan enseignent à Scott l'art de rugir. Or, le résultat n'était pas au point, il était même contre-productif. Un matin, ils avaient rejoint Scott à Beacon Hills High School pour intégrer sa meute. Scott demanda plus de détails, alors Aiden justifia que cela lui donnerait plus de pouvoir. Cependant, Stiles et Isaac étaient contre ; Stiles était encore affecté par leur enseignement et Isaac par la mort de Boyd. Isaac jugeait même bon de les empaler. Aiden sort les crocs. Ils s'avançaient se battre, quand Scott saisit le bras d'Isaac. Avant de partir, il termina qu'il refusait leurs places dans sa meute, car il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Afin d'obliger Scott à les accepter, Aiden eut l'idée de retourner au lycée. Ethan était contre. Aiden lui montra Danny, puis Ethan changea d'avis. Le lycée sous quarantaine, Ethan et Aiden aident Scott à trouver William Barrow. Or, tout ce qu'ils découvrent, c'est Danny embrassant son ex. Aiden éclate de rire, tandis qu'Ethan attend des explications. Aiden et Ethan étaient infectés par le Nogitsune. Au lycée, Aiden attendait Ethan pour lui régler son compte. Quand Ethan sortit des vestiaires, Aiden l'avait entendu parler d'intégrer le club de crosse et, évidemment, n'était pas d'accord. Ethan appuyait que Scott les regardait comme deux chiens courrants et que la moindre erreur suffirait à les rejeter de sa liste des membres. Aiden prit ses paroles pour de la traîtrise et sortit les griffes. Ethan, maintenant convaincu de la mauvaise foi d'Aiden, affirma qu'il aurait bien facilement intégré la meute de Scott avec ou sans lui et qu'il en avait assez de lui. Ils entrèrent brièvement en guerre, avant d'être rapidement immobilisés par Isaac, lui aussi infecté par le Nogitsune, puis assommés. Allison et Kira l'avaient empêché de mettre le feu, avant de l'enfermer avec Aiden et Ethan. De nouveau debout, Aiden et Ethan attaquent aussitôt Isaac. Pendant leur bataille, ils avaient rejoint Allison et Kira, et les attaquèrent ensuite. Heureusement, Dr. Deaton était arrivé et les avait paralysés les trois loups-garou avec du Sorbier. Il les guérit ensuite de leur infection. Ethan et Aiden couraient échapper aux tirs de fusils. Malheureusement, tous les deux se firent touchés, Aiden était inconscient. Heureusement, Derek et Chris apparurent à leurs secours et les avaient amenés en lieu sûr. Ethan et Aiden patientaient jusqu'à leurs retours. Quand ils revinrent, ils avaient transportés les jumeaux jusqu'au Loft de Derek, où Derek les soigna. Ethan et Aiden de nouveau sur pied, ils s'élancèrent trouver Scott pour l'aider. Derek les arrêta dans leur démarche et leur fit part de la manière la plus simple pour gagner la confiance de Scott : défendre sa cause. Il décida alors de les accompagner pour leur montrer comment faire. Tous les trois avaient rejoint le Nogitsune et s'étaient élancés à l'attaque. Pendant la bataille, Chris et Isaac apparurent et leur prêtèrent main-forte. Grâce aux flèche à pointe d'argent de Chris, la bataille allait être gagnée. Même le Nogitsune avait pris la fuite. Ne restant plus qu'un Oni, Aiden saisit une pointe de flèche d'argent brisée et la plante en le Oni. Malheureusement, dans le processus, il avait été mortellement transpercé au ventre. Derek avait accouru le reprendre dans sa chute. Ethan saisit Aiden dans ses bras et écoutait ses dernières paroles de déception, de ne pas avoir convaincu plus tôt à Lydia qu'il n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Derek le soulage qu'elle le croira, lui. Sous les murmures de son frère, Aiden rend l'âme l'esprit léger. Ethan s'effondre sur son cœur. Ne pouvant surmonter cette disparition, Ethan avait décidé de quitter Beacon Hills et de prendre son indépendance. Par la même occasion, lui et Danny rompent. Citations *'Aiden:' “Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in a human body?” (Ethan, j'oublie tout le temps, combien d'os dans un corps humain ?) Ethan: “I don't know. Let's count.” (Je sais pas. Comptons.) *'Aiden:' “You're starting to like Danny?” (Tu commences à l'aimer ?) Ethan: “So what?” (Et alors ?) Aiden: “So, if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?” (Alors, si Deucalion te le demande, le tuerais-tu ?) Ethan: “If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me?” (Si Deucalion te le demande, me tuerais-tu ?) *'Aiden:' “Stop talking to Danny.” (Arrête de parler avec Danny.) Ethan: “…” Aiden: “Or, I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face, and eat it.” (Ou je lui arracherai la peau du visage et la mangerai.) *'Ethan:' “I'd probably be in Scotts pack by now if it wasn't for my psychotic brother. The one who has to kill everything in sight.” (J'aura probablement intégré sa meute sans mon frère psychotique. Celui qui doit tuer tout ce qu'il voit.) Aiden: “Careful Ethan. You're currently the only thing in my sight.” (Attention Ethan. Tu es actuellement la seule chose que je vois.) *'Ethan:' “AIDEN!” *'Aiden:' “Does it hurts you as much as it hurts me?” (Est-ce que ça te fait mal autant qu'à moi ?) Notes * Ils partageait un lien si fort qu'il ressentait la douleur de l'autre quand il était blessé. Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Relations familiales Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B